


Interrogation with Chicken

by danceswchopstck



Series: Spoilery Fan Art for Kathar's Washed Ashore [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswchopstck/pseuds/danceswchopstck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More spoilery fan art for <i>Washed Ashore </i>by Kathar. (How do you question a young woman who has broken into your bunker?)</p>
<p>This work is associated with Chapter 6. (Series order reflects the part of the story the work is associated with, rather than order of creation of works in the series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation with Chicken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Washed Ashore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831450) by [Kathar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathar/pseuds/Kathar). 




End file.
